


One More Night[mare]

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day otp challenge, day 2: cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night[mare]

Sherlock looked up from his experiment with a start. He glanced up toward the stairs, eyes widening with alarm as a crash followed the thump he had thought he’d heard.

“John?” He took a step toward the stairs, breaking into a run when he heard another loud thump. Soon he was standing in John’s doorway, looking into the room but afraid to step in. The lamp was in pieces on the floor, the clock had fallen as well and John was still tossing in his blankets, deeply asleep.

Now that he was closer, Sherlock could hear sobs coming from John, almost sounding as though he were in pain. “John?” He kept his voice soft as he walked into the room, going to the edge of the bed to sit. “I’m here, John, Are you awake?”

John stirred slightly, reaching toward Sherlock. “Yo-you’re here?” he reached for Sherlock as he pushed himself up. “Tell me you’re really here.” Sherlock let himself be pulled close, let John wrap his arms around him.

“Yes. I’m here.” he answered, sitting back with John against the headboard, an arm around him as John leaned against his shoulder, eyes already shut, breath slowing as he fell back into slumber.

“‘ve missed you, Mary. Missed you so much.”

Sherlock took a deep breath, turning to kiss the top of John’s head. “I’m sorry she’s gone.” he whispered. Even though he knew John couldn’t hear him, he had to say it. He'd never said it when John was awake, he could never bring himself to. But when he saw John this broken, he couldn't stop the words from falling off his lips.


End file.
